Si ellos están aquí, esto sera muy divertido
by DaraKuroki
Summary: -Esto nos pasa por no hacer caso de una simple advertencia de alguien que vende videojuegos, pero bueno ya que ellos están aquí vamos a divertirnos en grande, ¿no es así hermano? -Claro que si hermana, para eso estamos ¿no?, no solo tienen que vivir con nosotros, si no que también tendrán que ir a a la escuela, me pregunto que pasara, oh esto definitivamente sera muy divertido
1. Chapter 1

**Para los que estén leyendo esto he de aclarar que es la primera vez que escribo un fic, así que no se cómo saldrá, si tengo faltas de ortografía me disculpo de antemano, este es un capitulo piloto, si por lo menos recibo un review lo continuare.**

 **Disclaimer: kuroshitsuji no es de mi propiedad, este en propiedad de a Yana Toboso.**

Capitulo Piloto.

Era un día normal como cualquier otro en la mansión de los Campbell, uno de los hijos de la familia estaba tranquilamente sentado leyendo un libro, hasta que se escucho un fuerte portazo en la entrada principal, dejo el libro sobre la mesita de centro y escucho.

-¡Jared Campbell, se podría saber donde rayos dejaste mi PSP!

-Está sobre el escritorio de la biblioteca y ya te he dicho que no me llames por ese nombre.

-¡Y que rayos hace mi PSP en la biblioteca!¡no te dije que la dejaras en mi bolso!, además solo digo "ese nombre" cuando estoy enojada contigo.

-Pues, fui a buscar un libro y la deje ahí.

-Y justo ahora que compre nuevos videojuegos, bueno y donde deje mi Ds, bajo el sofá no está, en la mesa de centro tampoco, con las otras consolas tampoco, ah espera está en mi mochila.

"Antes de que se me valla la olla esta mi presentación. Hola soy Lucinda Campbell, una Gamer, aunque también veo anime y soy fujoshi, ahora, mi vestimenta es básicamente el traje de Zack Fair en Final Fantasy: Crisis Core¹, soy literalmente una enana, mido 1.49 y eso que tengo 17, mi aspecto es pálido, ojos verde claro con pintas azules, un poco extraño ¿no?, mis dientes son ligeramente afilados, como los de Grell pero sin exagerar, y mi cabello es verde pistacho con la terminación de las puntas en un morado claro. Aunque mi nombre sea Lucinda, prefiero mi nickname de los videojuegos, Dara Kuroki. Al inicio ya mencione el nombre de mi hermano(cabe recalcar que somos hermanos de distinto padre), que al igual que yo prefiere su ‛otro nombre', que es Demon Kradness, tiene 17 al igual que yo, mide 1.78 de estatura, su apariencia es muy parecida a la mía, pálido ojos verde claro con pintas azules, sus dientes son más parecidos a los de Grell, lo que si hace la diferencia es el cabello, este a diferencia del mío, es de un verde obscuro remarcando cada mechó de cabello con un negro intenso, y su ropa, pues, son unos pantalones negros ajustado con cinturones y cadenas colgando hacia el lado izquierdo, botas de cuero altas sin tacón, una polera lisa de color morado y una chaqueta de cuero negro. Bueno ahora si me disculpan hay que continuar con la historia."

-Ya la encontré, ahora Demon, como se que te encanta kuroshitsuji, adivina lo que te conseguí.

-¡Que, que es, no te quedes callada y dímelo de una maldita vez!

-Ya cálmate Dem, conseguí una edición especial del videojuego de kuroshitsuji con material extra incluido, aunque el tipo que me lo vendió dijo que tuviera cuidado de no escribir el código que está grabado en el interior de la caja-  
claro esto lo decía mientras abría la caja del juego y no hay que ser un genio para saber que obviamente estaba ingresando el código que me dijeron específicamente no ingresara.

-Oye Dara, no creo que deberías ingresar ese código, puede ser algún virus.

-Pero, también podría ser algún material extra o material especial, no creó que nada malo pase, además que es lo peor que podría pasar...

En ese instante una obscuridad completa cubrió el salón, Demon se acercó a Dara, ninguno entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, luego de momento la obscuridad se comenzó a disiparse, una brillante luz roja los cegó por unos minutos, cuando recobraron la vista pudieron darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, cinco figuras reconocidas fácilmente por los hermanos.

-Debí de hacerle caso al tipo de la tienda, ahora que hacemos con ellos, no conocen nada de nuestro mundo.

-La única opción es que se queden aquí y explicarles lo que sucedió, pero lo más importante ahora es despertarlos.

-Muy bien, ¡Grell, Sebastian, William, Undertaker, Claude, es hora de despertar!¡arriba vamos!¡no es hora de dormir!¡arriba, arriba, arriba!

Poco a poco ellos se despertaron, los primeros fueron Sebastian y William, que fueron seguidos por Claude y Undertaker, y Grell al parecer no quería despertar.

-Grell, Grell,¡Grell!¡despierta! y ahora como le des… per…ta…mos, Demon tu puedes despertarlo, puedes imitar la voz de Sebastian para despertarlo.

-No, no, no, no lo haré, no pongas carita de cachorro degollado, no lo haré, ya dije.

-Haa está bien, entonces lo haremos a lo clásico, con un balde de agua fría.

Y vete tú a saber de dónde saco el balde con agua y lo vacío sobre la cara de Grell, que al instante reacciono dando un alarido a punto de rasgar un sillón con su guadaña cuando diviso a Sebastian y bueno ya saben cómo se pone.

-Hola, podrían escucharme, mph. . . mmh. . . ok como quieran, ¡Grell, Sebastian, Claude, William, Undertaker, presten atención ahora!

-No es debido de una dama gritar de esa manera.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero no me prestaban atención, así que tenía que hacer que me escucharan de alguna forma, ahora si me prestan atención les explicaré lo que pasa.

No tengo por que escribir eso ya que ustedes ya saben lo que paso, también les explicaron el hecho de que en este mundo no eran reales, luego de eso se decidió que ellos se quedarían en la mansión hasta que encontraran alguna forma de hacer que regresaran a su mundo.

-Me parece bien, pero quisiera volver pronto con mi bochan.

-No importa donde siempre y cuando este con mi Sebas-chan.

-Por mí no hay problema.

-Supongo que no tengo otra opción.

\- Jijiji me quedare, pero a qué lugar más curioso hemos llegado, hay mucha cosas extrañas en este lugar.

-Si sobre eso, mi hermana y yo les explicaremos y enseñaremos como utilizar la tecnología de esta época.

-Sí pero se te olvido un detalle muy importante Demon, necesitan ropa de esta época, y no pueden salir con la que tienen, son una copia exacta a los del anime, seria demasiada coincidencia.

-En ese caso, que "ellos" se encarguen de eso.

-Si tienes razón, por cierto, donde están ellos.

-Xem, Alec, vengan ahora.

De la nada aparecieron dos sirvientes exactamente iguales, de cabello alborotado con mechones de colores azul, turquesa, morado, índigo y verde agua, ojos de doble orbe celeste e índigo y dientes completamente afilados, tanto o más que Grell, se denotaba por lógica que eran gemelos.

-Ya llegamos señor Demon.

-Encárguense de conseguir ropa para nuestros invitados y también preparen las habitaciones para ellos.

-Sí señor.

-Tengo una duda sobre sus dos sirvientes, si se me permite preguntarles.

-En respuesta a la pregunta obvia, la respuesta es si, nuestros sirvientes son demonios, oh acabó de recordar algo muy importante, vuelvo en un momento.

Inmediatamente salió corriendo del salón, para volver unos minutos después cargando dos gatitos negros sobre sus brazos y tres gatos adultos siguiéndola, uno blanco, otro plomo y el último era de un tono rojizo. Sebastian estaba embelesado admirando a los gatos, así que Dara tuvo que llamarle un par de veces para que reaccionara.

-Bien, presten atención, el gato blanco es Undy, el plomo es Claude, el de pelaje rojizo es Grell, el gatitos negro de ojos rojos es Sebastian y el de ojos ámbar es Will, tienen sus nombres porque Demon los escogió y punto.

-Señor, las habitaciones están listas y la ropa esta en los armarios.

-Bien, Xem, Alec, muestren las habitaciones a los invitados, yo por mi parte me retiró, llegue a las 6 de la tarde y con todo el embrollo que he provocado junto con las explicaciones me han dado las 2 de la madrugada, si necesitan algo llamen a Xem o a Alec y ellos aran todo por conseguirlo siempre y cuando no implique matar a alguna persona, buenas noches.

-Debo de decir lo mismo que mi hermana, que las habitaciones sean de su agrado y buenas noches.

Ambos hermanos se retiraron a sus correspondientes dormitorios, les rondaba el mismo pensamiento por la cabeza, que, desde aquí en adelante hasta que encontraran una forma de hacer que ellos volvieran a su mundo, los días estarían llenos de explicaciones, peligros y diversión, de eso si estaban seguros, se divertirían mucho y se encargarían de que eso fuera así.

 **Si se da el caso de que alguno de los escritores a los que he dejado alguno review está leyendo esto les dejo una aclaración sobre Demon, yo digo que es mi hermanito pero en realidad es un amigo al que trato como hermano.**

 **Se aceptan críticas buenas, malas, de odio, chistosas, sin sentido, con doble sentido, explosivas, cortas, largas, testamentos, si creen que estoy loca solo díganlo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo, Teddy muchísimas gracias por el review, vendrán muchas locuras por delante y todavía falta la presentación de un personaje, aunque para eso falta un poco.**

 **Disclaimer: kuroshitsuji no es de mi propiedad, este en propiedad de a Yana Toboso.**

Bueno he aquí el segundo capítulo.

-Dara, Dara despierta ya son las 10:30, ayer fue Grell y ahora tu, pues no me queda de otra.

Demon bajo las escaleras lentamente, entro al salón lanzando un suspiro, los cinco invitados estaban ahí, aunque esta vez, vestidos con ropa de esta época.

-No despierta, Grell quieres cobrar venganza por el balde de agua de ayer.

-Claro que si, debe pagar por haber arruinado mi ropa y mi cabello.

-Muy bien, entonces acompañadme, ¿quieres que mi hermana quede cubierta de pintura rosa?, o ¿llenamos su cama con gusanos? o ambas. Ustedes también vengan, esto será muy divertido.

Los seis se dirigieron hacia el cuarto de Dara y entraron, caminaron hacia la cama donde parecía estar durmiendo profundamente, Grell se coloco al lado izquierdo de la cama y Demon al derecho, mientras que el resto se quedaron alejados de esta, Grell y Demon con un balde de pintura rosa cada uno, destaparon rápidamente a la figura durmiente para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que solo eran almohadas y cuando se dirigían hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación sorpresa ahí estaba Dara esperándolos.

-Buenos días a todos, Demon, Grell de verdad querían empaparme con esa cosa.

-Me lo debes por mi ropa y mi cabello.

-Hermana, se puede saber dónde estabas.

-Fui a conseguir identificaciones para los chicos y resulta que de alguna forma toda existencia e información sobre kuroshitsuji desapareció de la tierra, así que se me hizo más fácil conseguir las identificaciones para ellos, y antes de que se me olvide, ustedes Grell, Undertaker, Sebastian, William y Claude, tendrán que ir a la escuela con Demon y conmigo, después del almuerzo iremos a comprar todo lo que necesiten, y ya están inscritos así que no pueden hacer nada.

-Disculpe señorita Dara pero he de mostrar el hecho de que ninguno de nosotros parece un adolescente.

-Eso no es ningún problema, con la ropa y el peinado adecuado pasan fácilmente por adolescentes, una pregunta ¿cuántos años creen que tiene Demon?

William, Sebastian y Claude respondieron que 23, en cuanto a Grell y Undertaker dijeron que 19, al instante Dara y Demon soltaron una pequeña risa.

-En serio 19, 23, me están tirando años de más, solo tengo 17 y recién cumplidos, y cuantos años creen que tiene Dara.

De entre 11 a 15 fue la respuesta de los cinco, y esta vez Demon se lanzo al suelo a reír como desquiciado.

-En serio les parezco tan pequeña, yo también tengo 17, es porque soy plana verdad.

Luego de esto se tiro de rodillas al suelo, y tapándose la cara con las manos comenzó a gimotear cómo si estuviera llorando, Grell, Sebastian, William y Claude intentaban que dejara de llorar hasta que de pronto ella se alejo y comenzó a reírse de una manera que probablemente se oiría asta en la luna, para que luego se le unieran su hermano y Undertaker.

-Eeeh, estabas fingiendo, y yo que creía que te había hecho llorar.

-Pues al parecer la señorita es una muy buena actriz.

-Ya sabía yo que solo estabas fingiendo- mientras decía esto Undertaker intentaba levantarse ya que estaba en el suelo.-Acaban de caer en el truco más viejo de la historia...pff jajaja.

-No puedo creer que hayan caído en ese truco, lo siento Grell solo es una broma perdonadme ¿si?, Will, Arañita no se enojen por favor.

Dara al decir esto sonrió de manera infantil, Will relajo su expresión y mostró una leve sonrisa, en tanto Claude estaba sorprendido, extrañado y un poco divertido por la manera en que Dara se dirigió hacia el, iba a decir algo cuando Xem y Alec entraron a la habitación para avisar que el almuerzo estaba listo, en cuanto terminaron con el postre Dara y Demon se levantaron abruptamente de su silla y dijeron al unísono.

-Bien, es hora de salir, solo tenemos entre hoy y mañana para tener todo listo para el peor castigo de la historia, "la escuela", así que prepárense física y mentalmente jóvenes padawans y que la fuerza os acompañe, pero ahora hay que ir de compras así que levanten sus traseros de las sillas

Al decir esto, Dara y Demon se fueron directamente al garaje a buscar los autos para ir al centro comercial, como no cabían los siete en un solo auto se decidió que Grell, Claude y Undertaker irían con Dara en el porche rojo, mientras Demon, Will y Sebastian irían en el mercedes. Al llegar fueron directamente a la tienda donde venden uniformes escolares, después de tener que arrastrar a Grell ya que este corría hacia cada tienda de ropa y maquillaje que veía. Cuando terminaron de comprar los uniformes, útiles escolares, más ropa y útiles de aseó para sus invitados, a Demon se le ocurrió la idea de revisar la cartelera de cine, para luego arrastrar a Dara fuera del cine ya que estaba la película de Píxels y después de esto por fin volvieron a la mansión.

En cuanto llegaron tuvo lugar la cena, y después de esto todos se fueron a dormir, mañana seria un largo día de explicaciones para que estos personajes logren comportarse como alguien que vive en el 2015.

 **Si vi una maratón de Star Wars antes de escribir esto, el uniforme escolar es el de Blood-c (si no saben que anime es búsquenlo, pero les adviento que es gore), perdonen las faltas de ortografía si es que hay alguna.**

 **No sé si se abra notado pero mi flechazo es Claude y el de Demon es Grell, aunque no sé si agregar romance a esto, tengo la idea fija de que esto sea algo disparatado, pero combinar algo más con las locuras podría quedar entretenido.**

 **Perdón si los personajes son un poco Ooc pero si quiero que esto sea loco y disparatado así debe hacerse.**

 **Se aceptan críticas buenas, malas, de odio, chistosas, sin sentido, con doble sentido, explosivas, cortas, largas, testamentos, si creen que estoy loca solo díganlo.**


End file.
